Soft sided insulated containers have become popular for carrying either articles that may best be served cool, such as beverages or salads, or warm, such as appetizers, hot dogs, and so on. Such containers are frequently used to carry liquids, whether hot liquids, such as soup containers, coffee or tea, or cold liquids such as beer, soft drinks, or other carbonated beverages, juices and milk. Sometimes these containers may by used to carry lunches, which may include a sandwich, fruit, carrot and celery sticks, a drink, cookies, and so on.
It may be that a container of this nature may be desired for the purpose of carrying two different types of objects. For example, some objects may quite appropriately be warm, while others may be more desirably kept cool or cold. Alternatively, some objects may be damp, while others may best be kept dry. It may also be that whereas one container may be in frequent use, the need for a second container, or container portion, may be intermittent or infrequent. It may be that one portion of the insulated container may sometimes be employed for carrying objects that may not be food items. It may be that the container may advantageously stand up for storage or for packing in the refrigerator, and yet be more conveniently reposed on a back side at other times.